


What's There to Compromise?

by nikuy



Series: Randilan Drag AU [2]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), The Photograph (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Drag Queens, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Queer Themes, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Hati Rangga mencelos ketika mata mereka bertemu. Anak itu pun terdiam dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka di hadapan wartawan itu. Kedua mata yang besar dan kelam itu menatapnya seperti menatap hantu. Mungkin keterkejutan yang sama juga tergambar di wajah Rangga; siapa yang memainkan takdir sebrengsek ini?





	What's There to Compromise?

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Ternyata AU yang ini jadi menarik untuk dilanjut, jadi ini ada sedikit filler untuk masa depan yang lebih baik(?). Plotnya belum kebentuk banget di sini, tapi saya pengen share sedikit dari POV Rangga. Semoga cocok. :)

Jalanan-jalanan di Jakarta pada malam hari merupakan tempat yang jauh dari kata aman. Tidak heran ketika malam datang, orang-orang kebanyakan memilih untuk menghindarinya. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit di balik gemerlapnya kota metropolitan sebesar Ibukota.

 

Rangga menyulutkan api ke rokoknya dengan korek gas pinjaman dari sebuah warung pinggir jalan. Penjaga warung reyot seperti ini adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang paling berani yang Rangga tahu. Mereka tidak peduli apakan jalanan tempat mereka mengadu nasib sepi atau ramai, pernah ada baku tembak antar geng atau tidak, atau pernah menjadi tempat pembuangan mayat. Mereka terlalu fokus bertahan hidup di ibukota daripada memperhatikan detil-detil yang menurut mereka tidak berkaitan dengan mereka. Kalau ditanya, mereka biasanya hanya menjawab, “jualan di mana juga, orang yang beli rokok pasti dateng.” Sangar.

 

Rangga melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam di jam tangannya. Bukan waktu lembur terburuk yang pernah ia jalani. Malah, ini tidak terlalu jelek. Hari ini termasuk hari yang membosankan. Ia hanya ditugaskan meliput sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas di pagi hari akibat supir yang mabuk, sebuah pembunuhan di perkampungan kumuh, dan perihal seorang ibu tua yang dituntut oleh anak kandungnya sendiri. Liputan terakhir adalah yang paling menarik, makanya ia rela lembur. Dari hal-hal seperti inilah ia dapat mempelajari manusia, bagus dan bobroknya. Inilah yang membuat pekerjaannya menarik; menulis, menelaah, dan memotret. Minatnya ini mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia bertahan di kantor sama sekali.

 

Omong-omong, Rangga tinggal di kawasan jalanan ibukota yang tadi disebut-sebut sebagai berbahaya dan lain-lain. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang haram pun bisa jadi halal di daerah itu. Semakin dekat dia dengan area tempat tinggalnya, makin sering ia melihat orang yang duduk-duduk atau berjalan, mencari kesenangan malam. Tidak sedikit orang yang mencuri pandang, menyiulinya, dan bahkan berusaha berbicara dengannya. Lebih sering daripada tidak, orang langsung menjauh ketika menerima tatapan dinginnya. Mereka yang sudah tahu, bahkan tidak meliriknya.

 

Sesampainya di Shangri-La, Rangga tidak langsung naik ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga di sisi kiri dan langsung memasuki _night club_ tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah, pikirnya. Musiknya masih kencang dan orang masih menemukan tempat aman bagi mereka untuk menjadi diri sendiri di tempat ini. Ia langsung menuju bar dan menduduki sebuah kursi kosong sambil membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Dua bangku dari tempatnya, seorang pemuda mencuri pandang. Ia mengacuhkannya dan melambaikan tangan.

 

“Mas Yoga,” panggilnya, dan bartender senior yang klimis dan berkumis tipis itu segera menghampirinya setelah menginstruksikan bartender junior dan mengambil sebotol bir dingin.

 

“Baru balik, Ga?” tanya Yoga sambil menyerahkan botol tersebut kepada Rangga.

 

“Iya. Sepi.” Ujar Rangga sambil menyesap minumannya.

 

Dia melirik ke sebelahnya lagi dan menemukan lelaki yang barusan juga sedang memandangnya. Lelaki itu mengulaskan senyum dan kembali ke minumannya. Rangga kembali memandang Yoga yang sedang menyiapkan satu _pitcher_ cocktail.

 

“Dia ngeliatin kamu terus dari tadi.” Yoga berujar.

 

“Iya ya?” Rangga dengan santai melanjutkan minumnya, melirik sedikit, lalu acuh.

 

“Tumben, biasanya tipe-tipe kamu yang begitu?” tanya si bartender sambil menyerahkan _pitcher_ tadi kepada seorang pelayan, “Ganteng dan gampang?”

 

Rangga mendengus. “Mas Yoga sok tahu.”

 

“Apa selera kamu berubah, ya?” lelaki yang lebih tua berkata jahil, “Sejak anak kucing itu main ke sini?”

 

“Apaan sih, mas…” gerutunya.

 

“Iya, kamu jadi lebih suka sama yang rewel kan sekarang?” Godanya lagi. Kali ini, dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kawannya.

 

“Maksud mas?”

 

“ _Exactly like that_.” Sang bartender tertawa renyah.

 

Dalam hati, Rangga merutuk. Bukan, bukan merutuki kata-kata Yoga, tapi merutuki ingatan yang bangkit akibat kata-kata tersebut. _Sudah tiga bulan, Rangga_. Memori serapuh dan setidak signifikan itu tidak biasanya tinggal selama ini. Harusnya ia tidak penting. Harusnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah, baik seperti waktu itu ia tidak sengaja membuang sebungkus rokok yang masih baru atau mengecup seorang pria sebagai salam perpisahan setelah bercumbu semalam suntuk, sudah selayaknya dia lupa. Hal-hal itu tidak penting, bukan? Bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya mengambil lapak di otaknya yang harusnya lebih tertata.

 

Saat ini harusnya ia memikirkan kerja esok hari, jam berapa ia harus hadir di kantor untuk memburu laporan mengenai kasus si ibu yang dituntut anaknya sendiri, bukan sebuah wajah kekanakkan yang tampak polos dalam tidurnya.

 

Ia membenci bagaimana pikirannya kerap melayang kembali ke tiga bulan yang lalu, ke malam itu. Ya, hanya satu malam. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Ia melihat anak itu duduk di bar malam itu, seorang diri dan tampak bingung. Sangat jelas bahwa anak itu tidak seharusnya berada di situ. Mungkin anak SMP atau SMA. Tentu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi orang-orang bejat yang ada di daerah sini.

 

Shangri-La memang bukan _club_ pecinta sesama jenis yang terbaik di kota ini, tapi _club_ ini termasuk yang terfavorit karena beberapa hal, di antaranya adalah pelanggan yang “bersih” dan cocktail yang enak. Rangga tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang, tapi kalau ada yang mengancam keamanan pelanggan _club_ ini, dia tidak segan untuk meniadakan ancaman tersebut. Ia cukup keras soal itu sehingga orang-orang di daerah ini cukup mengenalnya dan tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Para pencari masalah yang tahu reputasi “bersih” _club_ ini pun biasanya tidak berani mengunjungi tempat ini. Biasanya.

 

Mungkin malam itu memang bukan malam keberuntungan Rangga ataupun anak kucing itu. Sungguh bukan, menilai pertunjukkannya membawakan lagu Eartha Kitt favoritnya menjadi agak terganggu karena konsentrasinya yang buyar oleh bahasa tubuh anak itu. Dia juga tidak membuang waktu dan segera mengusir hidung belang tua itu dari _club_ ini dan melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar. Anak kucing itu rupanya memiliki nyali. Sayang, ia tidak memiliki cakar. Lagi-lagi Rangga harus menolongnya dan menyeretkan kembali ke Shangri-La, demi kemananannya. Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Rangga.

 

Anak itu bernama Dilan dan dia hanya punya nyali. Rangga tidak hentinya memutar mata pada tiap perlawanan yang Dilan berikan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Dilan benar-benar persis anak kucing yang bisa tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja. Minimal, Rangga bersyukur dia tidak perlu menemani dan membantu anak itu melalui traumanya. Orang biasa pasti sudah menangis, tapi kelihatannya nyali Dilan diimbangi dengan kapasitas mentalnya yang tidak terlalu rapuh.

 

Mendapati Dilan tertidur di lantai kamarnya adalah sebuah ujian baginya. Pertama, dia berusaha menjaga kamarnya agar bersih walau tidak selalu rapi, dan datanglah Dilan dengan pakaiannya yang bau muntah, kotor dengan debu dan tanah. Kedua, dia tahu dia punya pilihan untuk mengabaikannya dan membiarkan anak itu tidur di lantai seperti itu; minimal dia sudah aman sekarang. Hanya saja, entah mengapa ia tidak sampai hati melakukan itu. Ujian yang sebenarnya mulai ketika ia beres membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan melepas pakaiannya.

 

Ia hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ lusuh yang nyaman untuk tidur ketika ia berlutut di lantai sambil membuka pakaian Dilan. Dengan hati-hati dia melepas kaos dan kemeja anak itu, sebisa mungkin tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Untuk sesaat, ia mengamati tubuh mungil di depannya. Tubuh Dilan lebih kecil dibanding dirinya, tapi anak ini terawat dengan sangat baik. Tulangnya tidak menonjol secara berlebihan dan kulitnya tampak sangat bersih. Lembut. Ia tampak sangat lembut dan Rangga sesaat berpikir untuk menyentuhnya, _sedikit saja_ , tapi tentu tidak ia lakukan. Ia lebih baik dari itu. Ia pun melanjutkan ke celana Dilan, berusaha keras untuk tidak memedulikan kaki-kaki jenjang dan langsing serta celana dalam yang mudah ditemukan di toko-toko.

 

Ia pun membersihkan tubuh mungil itu dengan handuk kecil dan sedikit air yang ia bawa dari kamar mandi. Ini semua supaya tempat tidurnya tidak kotor. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

 

Anak itu seharusnya tidak istimewa.

 

“Apa, Ga?” tiba-tiba Yoga menyahut.

 

Rangga mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke lelaki yang sedari tadi bermain mata dengannya dan menampilkan senyuman yang, menurut pengalaman, cukup menarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lelaki yang dituju pun tampak senang mendapat perhatian penuhnya.

 

“Hai. Rangga.” Ujarnya santai.

 

“Surya.” Sahut pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang elegan. Sedikit dibuat-buat, tapi memang selalu begini, bukan?

 

Sial, Yoga berkata benar. Ketika sedang “normal”, Rangga pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati lelaki seperti Surya ini jika sedang ingin. Tepatnya, sulit tidak menginginkan lelaki seperti Surya untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya.

 

“Surya, baru pertama kali ke sini?”

 

*

 

Pagi berikutnya bukan pagi yang begitu bagus. Lelaki yang semalam itu tidak sulit diajak naik ke kamarnya, cukup nakal pula dia menggoda Rangga, sampai ia melihat meja rias dan beberapa gaun Rangga dari malam-malam yang lalu. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba diam dan membatalkan niatnya berada di situ dengan alasan “nggak suka cowok _ngondek_ ”. Apa pula artinya itu? Rangga tentu saja membiarkan orang itu pergi dan membuang pikiran soal selangkangan jauh-jauh. Dia juga yang salah hanya mencari target yang mudah didapat, jadilah mendapat tipikal _bottom_ Grindr. Gampang, tapi pikirannya sempit. Berbanding terbalik dengan liang senggamanya.

 

Pagi itu pun Rangga terbangun karena telepon dari kepala redaksi yang menyuruhnya ke sebuah sekolah. Ada anak yang mati terbunuh ketika tawuran, padahal sekolah yang tawuran itu terhitung sekolah dengan reputasi baik. Tentu saja media yang haus akan berita obralan macam kantornya langsung buas mendengar kejadian seperti itu. Sudah dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana menggelikannya tajuk berita yang akan mereka buat nanti. Sebenarnya ia agak malas meliput berita macam ini. Akan terlalu banyak kebohongan dan sensasi. Sudah tentu orang tua pelaku akan sebisa mungkin menjaga agar anaknya tidak dipecat, apalagi mereka yang berduit.

 

Benar saja, sesampainya di sekolah itu, ia dan kawan-kawan jurnalis lain hanya mendapat pernyataan ala kadarnya dari pihak sekolah yang menyatakan bahwa, ya, anak sekolah lain itu meninggal. Tidak, bukan karena tawuran, tapi karena siswa itu memiliki masalah jantung. Rangga dan beberapa rekannya sudah menyipitkan mata dengan skeptis, membayangkan tajuk provokatif dengan _font_ merah bertuliskan “TAWURAN PELAJAR MEMAKAN KORBAN”, tapi di dalam berita pernyataan itu dinegasi dengan menyalahkan penyakit korban. Mereka punya semua alasan di dunia ini untuk merutuki pekerjaan mereka.

 

Setelah berusaha mengorek semua guru yang dapat dikorek, Rangga menemui Maura dan Drum di kantin sekolah. Mereka tidak benar-benar berkawan, sih. Maura adalah sahabat mantan pacarnya semasa SMA yang kini tengah menjajal dunia jurnalisme dan Drum…dia adalah seorang jurnalis media kelas dua seperti Rangga. Mereka sering sekedar makan atau bergerombol bersama hanya karena mereka tidak punya alasan untuk tidak akur. Maura adalah perempuan yang cuek dan Drum…Drum lebih banyak diam.

 

“Udah gue duga begini jadinya…” gerutu Maura sementara Rangga menggigit bakwan sambil menunggu mie ayam, “Gue udah bilang ke bos gue, berita kayak gini suruh aja yang junior. Si kampret emang. Kayaknya ada dendam pribadi sama gue.”

 

“Bukannya kantor Drum lagi ada lowongan?” celetuk Rangga sambil mengangguk kepada bapak-bapak yang mengantarkan mie ayamnya. Di sebrang tempatnya duduk, Drum menyeruput minumnya.

 

“Gak akan tahan, dia.” Balasnya pendek.

 

“Gue capek. Gue pengen ngeliput _sport_ atau _lifestyle_. Apa nggak minimal politik, deh!”

 

Rangga dan Drum mendengus geli. Maura hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Tentu saja bahasan mengenai wartawan politik menjadi bahan lawakan yang lumayan mereka gemari. Bagaimana tidak, Rangga dulunya memulai karir dari tabloid politik bergengsi dengan koleksi _cover story_ yang menggoncang negeri. Akibat akses yang ia miliki dan nyali yang kelewat berani, ia pun dipecat dan tidak satupun media yang berorientasi politik mau menerimanya lagi. Jadilah ia terpaksa melakukan reportase kriminal seperti sekarang. Jurnalis lain kerap menyindirnya; belum tinggi, sudah jatuh. Dulu ia gampang panas mendengarnya, tapi kini ia santai saja. Dia masih bisa makan, hidup layak, dan berias cantik kapanpun ia suka. Kehidupannya cukup.

 

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi dan tidak lama, banyak siswa berhamburan keluar dan memenuhi kantin dengan canda dan tawa. Drum mengerutkan keningnya atas suara-suara yang dibuat anak-anak itu, Maura cuek saja, sementara Rangga mengedarkan pandangannya sambil makan. Anak-anak SMA tampak sangat polos dan bersih, ceria seakan hidup tanpa beban. Ia pernah mengalami masa itu; jelas bukan masa paling mudah, terutama ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk jadi berbeda. Kalau bukan karena pacarnya, mungkin ia pun akan membenci masa SMA-nya. Masa-masa itu adalah salah satu yang terberat. Ia jadi ingat.

 

“Maur, gimana kabar Cinta?”

 

“Baik,” ujarnya sambil mengaduk es kelapa yang dagingnya tidak lagi muda, “Tahun depan nikah. Lo pasti diundang, kok.” Cengirnya jahil.

 

Rangga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, kadang merespon apa yang dikatakan Maura atau Drum. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan menyusuri kasus yang kemarin. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan mewawancarai anak yang menuntut ibunya sendiri itu, berusaha melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kantornya sangat senang menggiring opini, apalagi jika sampai terjadi perdebatan di akun-akun media sosial mereka. Saat ini perdebatan macam itu sudah jadi tolak ukur nilai sebuah berita. Tidak ada tantangannya bagi Rangga. Tidak ada kepuasan untuk batinnya.

 

“Saya duluan, ya.” Ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa kamera dan ranselnya.

 

“Masih soal ibu-ibu itu?” Drum bertanya sementara Maura tampak bingung.

 

“Ya. Supaya seru aja. Yuk.” Dia pamit dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sekolah.

 

Ia harus berjalan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa yang sedang bermain, berlari-lari, mengobrol, dan bersenda-gurau. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia tidak mengunjungi SMA macam ini, bahkan sekolahnya sendiri. Sekolah seperti ini selalu memiliki energi yang berbeda. Auranya menyegarkan, seakan mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan realita yang ada. Dari ruang BK, ia melihat segerombolan anak keluar ruangan. Anak-anak itu semua babak belur. Mata lebam, pipi biru, ada yang berperban. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Apa itu anak-anak yang tawuran kemarin? Di sana rupanya para guru menyembunyikannya.

 

Apa mungkin dia bisa menanyai mereka? Lumayan juga kalau dapat info yang lebih detil mengenai hal ini. Ia pun mengikuti rombongan anak-anak itu keluar sekolah. Sebelum sampai ke gerbang sekolah, ia memanggil mereka dan beberapa di antaranya berhenti dan menengok kepadanya.

 

“Hei, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?” ujarnya sambil mendekati seorang anak jangkung berambut keriting yang wajahnya babak belur.

 

Baru saja anak itu mau menjawab, seorang siswa lain menarik lengannya.

 

“Yan, ayo. Jangan dipeduliin, wartawan dia.” Seru anak itu.

 

Anak yang ditarik tampak ragu, tapi kemudian seorang siswa lagi menarik mereka berdua menjauh dari Rangga.

 

“Cuekin. Udah untung kita nggak dikeluarin.” Anak lelaki yang lebih kecil dari kedua temannya itu membentak, membuat kedua temannya terdiam dan bergerak menjauhi Rangga.

 

Dalam hati, Rangga merutuk.

 

“Santai, lah. Saya juga nggak minat bilang sama pihak sekolah kalau kalian mau kerjasama.”

 

“Lo nggak tau apa-apa, anjing!” anak pendek itu menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah yang garang dan mata yang penuh amarah-

 

Ah.

 

Hati Rangga mencelos ketika mata mereka bertemu. Anak itu pun terdiam dan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka di hadapan wartawan itu. Kedua mata yang besar dan kelam itu menatapnya seperti menatap hantu. Mungkin keterkejutan yang sama juga tergambar di wajah Rangga; siapa yang memainkan takdir sebrengsek ini? Sebelum ada yang sadar, Rangga segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang, tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

 

Tidak.

 

Tidak.

 

Ia mungkin salah lihat. Anak SMA zaman sekarang memang begitu bentuknya, apalagi ketika wajahnya babak belur. Mungkin tulang pipinya ada yang bengkak atau matanya yang lebam membuat wajah itu mirip dengan wajah yang menghantuinya di malam-malam sepi. Belum lagi, ia tidak mungkin berkelahi. Wajah yang ia lihat satu kali dalam hidupnya itu bukan wajah berandal.

 

Tidak. Dia salah lihat, tetapi kesilapan itu menghancurkan _mood_ sama sekali. Sesampainya di jalan raya, ia segera menaiki metromini apapun yang lewat dan duduk di sebuat bangku kosong, sebisa mungkin tidak mengingat-ingat wajah yang baru saja ia lihat. Lupakan. Lupakan. Bayangkan _lingerie_ cantik yang baru ia beli atau sepatu yang ia dapat kemarin. Bayangkan mengenakannya malam ini dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

 

Malam ini dia akan lupa dan melanjutkan hidup.

 

*

 

Ketika Rangga menaiki panggung utama Shangri-La untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, para pengunjung masih bersorak sekeras dahulu, ketika pertama kali ia muncul di sini. Dahulu ia ragu, tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri, namun kini ia menguasai segala cara bermanuver menggunakan _pumps_ hitam yang tingginya hampir 12 centimeter serta gaun sequin berwarna _bronze_ dengan belahan yang hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Dahulu, kepalanya terasa berat mengenakan berbagai riasan serta wig pinjaman. Kini, semuanya terasa makin natural. Malam ini ia memoleskan gradasi warna _bronze_ dan emas di kelopak matanya, diikuti dengan _cat liner_ yang kuat, membentuk mata elangnya semakin tajam dan menarik, sementara bibirnya diwarnai merah tua. Wignya berwarna hitam pun malam ini, bergulung dan tertata cantik dengan jepitan mawar merah di sisi kanan kepalanya.

 

Ia tahu ia tampak memesona malam itu, sebagai Ranggani yang penuh tawa dan canda. Ia suka Ranggani dan banyak orang juga menyukainya. Ia adalah wanita yang menyenangkan, pandai berbicara, dan suka menyanyi. Sangat berbeda dengan Rangga yang dingin dan cenderung benci bersosialisasi. Pelanggan _club_ ini selalu mengerubungi Ranggani tiap ia muncul, tapi tidak demikian dengan Rangga dan lelaki itu mensyukurinya. Ranggani memberinya ruang untuk tidak menjadi Rangga dan itulah yang ia perlukan.

 

“ _I saw you last night and got that old feeling…_ ” Ia mulai menyanyi di depan _mic_ dan musikpun mulai mengalun di bait ke dua, “ _When you came in sight I got that old feeling…_ ”

 

Dengan perlahan ia bergerak mengikuti irama yang syahdu, tidak sedikit pun membuat ekspresi yang seduktif atau seksi seperti banyak malam lain. Kali ini, ia merasa sedikit _mellow_ , terutama karena pilihan lagunya yang ia nilai jujur dan sederhana, namun mewah dalam presentasinya.

 

“ _The moment that you danced by I felt a thrill_  
And when you caught my eye my heart stood still  
Once again I seemed to feel that old yearning  
And I knew the spark of love was still burning  
There'll be no new romance for me, it's foolish to start  
For that old feeling, is still in my heart…”

 

Ranggani menangkup _mic_ -nya dan mengulang bait demi bait seakan ia adalah wanita yang tengah dimabuk asmara yang sempat redup. Mungkin ia pernah mengalaminya, mungkin juga tidak. Ia sendiri tidak ingat. Sepanjang hidupnya, Rangga kurang mengenal cinta yang tidak berorientasi fisik dan apa yang ada di antara pahanya. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa kesepian sampai ingin berhenti hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menikmati hidup di mana hatinya aman, tidak seperti hati para wanita yang lagunya ia nyanyikan.

 

“ _There'll be no new romance for me, it's foolish to start,  
For that old old feeling, is still in my heart…_ ”

 

Ketika Ranggani membuka matanya, penonton dan para pelayan menyambutnya dengan sorak sorai yang bersemangat dan tepukan tangan yang meriah. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pasangan saling menyender dan merangkul satu sama lain, jelas dapat merasakan apa yang dikandung oleh lagu barusan. Pemandangan yang manis, pikirnya. Hanya saja, seusai menyanyikan lagu itu, Ranggani merasa sedikit melankolis. Ia turun dari panggung setelah melambaikan tangan beberapa kali. Langsung saja orang-orang memanggil namanya, mengundangnya ke meja mereka dan menawarkan botol-botol berharga jutaan rupiah. Ia berhenti di beberapa meja untuk bercengkrama, menemui beberapa orang yang memendam nafsu menidurinya dan yang jelas jatuh cinta kepadanya. Beberapa gelas Hennesy kemudian, ia berjalan menuju bar dengan kepala yang terasa lebih ringan dan langkah yang tidak seelegan sebelumnya, tetapi ia gembira. Dan ingin yang manis-manis.

 

“Mas Yogaaa...” panggilnya manja seketika ia mencapai bar dan meletakkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi kosong.

 

Si pemilik nama baru saja menyelesaikan satu pitcher sangria dan menyuruh seorang pelayan mengantarnya, “Iya, yang manis ya?” sahut bartender baik hati itu dengan geli. “ _One Manhattan coming right up._ ”

 

Ranggani memberikan cengiran kecil dan menanti sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Sejauh ini rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Setelah satu minuman terakhir, mungkin ia akan segera naik dan tidur, besoknya bangun dengan segar di pagi hari. Pastinya ia akan berlari pagi karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia hanya dapat berolahraga di kamar sebelum berangkat kerja dan tubuhnya mulai protes karena kekurangan aktivitas, juga paru-parunya yang setia menghisap rokok. Kemudian ia dapat menyicil novel yang tengah ia kerjakan lalu _hunting_ foto di sore hari, menikmati sisi Jakarta yang ia sukai, dan kemudian berdandan lagi. Mungkin besok malam, ia bisa mengajak seseorang ke kamarnya.

 

Pintu _club_ terbuka dan lebih banyak pengunjung masuk dengan riuh. Jumat malam selalu begini di sini, jam berapapun. Beberapa di antara pengunjung menepuk pundaknya dan menyapanya, ada perempuan, laki-laki, dan di antaranya. Setelah mereka lalu, sesosok laki-laki berdiri di tengah cahaya remang _club_ , tepat di depan pintu. Ia melangkah menuju bar, pakaiannya yang sederhana dibanding pengunjung lain membuat mata Rangga tertuju kepadanya. _Sneakers_ , celana _jeans_ , kaos…

 

Merutuk di dalam hati, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih sebuah lengan kecil dengan kasar dan menarik tubuh mungil itu keluar _club_ , tidak menghiraukan protes lelaki yang diseretnya dengan mudah. Ia bahkan menabrak beberapa orang yang tengah masuk ke dalam _club_ di jalannya ke luar. Sesampainya di luar gedung, ia memegangi kedua lengan lelaki itu agar berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

 

“-sakit, lepasin-“

 

“Ngapain kamu di sini?” desisnya.

 

Dilan menatap balik orang yang memeganginya sambil meringis. Hati Rangga mencelos. Anak lelaki yang ia lihat siang tadi benar-benar Dilan. Dilan yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa kelahi di wajahnya; luka sobek di bawah mata kanan, sudut bibir yang masih sedikit biru, dan bibir yang masih memar. Wajahnya persis seperti pertama kali Rangga melihatnya siang tadi; matanya yang bulat terbelalak lebar, tapi kali ini dia tidak terkejut. Walau dengan luka-luka itu, dia masih tampak manis dan tidak berbahaya. Malah, pikirnya, sisa-sisa luka itu bisa saja mengundang bahaya baginya.

 

“Aku pengen ketemu kamu lagi.” Balas Dilan seakan-akan itu adalah jawaban yang logis.

 

“Kamu gila?” ujar Rangga geram, “Pergi dari sini sebelum ada hal buruk yang menimpamu.”

 

“Satu-satunya hal buruk yang akan menimpaku cuma kamu!” serunya kesal, “Kamu kan yang bilang akan…akan menyentuhku kalau aku kembali? Aku sudah di sini sekarang.”

 

Kepala Rangga terasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin alkohol, mungkin juga karena kurang tidur, tetapi yang pasti adalah karena anak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia mengumpat keras. Rencana akhir minggunya hancur.

 

*

 

Dilan itu mirip nyamuk. Kecil dan mengganggu. Diusir, ia datang lagi. Disemprot, ia tidak kapok. Rangga tidak memiliki sedikitpun minat untuk mengasuh anak itu, tapi dia mengekor seperti anak itik yang _imprint_ dengan sembarang induk. Induk yang ia pilih ini perempuan juga bukan. Anak SMA itu mengikutinya tanpa ragu ataupun rasa takut, ia duduk manis di situ, di bar di mana Yoga memberinya soda gratis lagi. Ia tidak menempeli Rangga seperti yang lelaki itu takuti, tapi keberadaannya masih saja membuat risih. Ketika tengah berbaur, sekali-dua kali ia akan mencuri pandang kepada remaja tanggung itu.

 

Sekali ia melirik dan menemukan seorang lelaki mendekatinya. Bukan hidung belang, tetapi jelas lelaki itu tertarik. Anak muda itu tampak menolaknya dan si lelaki menjauh tanpa masalah. Rangga bernapas lega. Ia benci dibuat seperti ini, dibuat merasa seperti induk itik yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan anaknya. Padahal, Dilan itu anak kucing dan Rangga bukan seorang ibu sama sekali, luar dan dalam. Ia pun sadar bahwa Dilan terus memandanginya dari jauh, seakan menjaga supaya Rangga tidak melarikan diri. Melarikan diri ke mana? Lagipula Dilan sudah tahu di mana ia tinggal.

 

Di bar, Dilan mengerutkan kening. Dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia kembali. Setelah pertama kali ia ke sini, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan meminta maaf. Tentu dengan menghadapi kritik serta punggung dingin ayahnya dan Bunda yang mati-matian meyakinkan ayah bahwa apa yang Dilan lakukan adalah kesalahan. Bunda tidak perlu tahu, tapi Dilan dan ayah sama-sama tahu bahwa itu bukan kesalahan. Dilan tahu ia telah menikmati tontonannya terlalu jauh untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kealpaan dan ia tahu ayahnya pun tahu. Ayah memiliki semua alasan di muka bumi ini untuk mengusirnya dari rumah selama-lamanya, tapi ayah menarik kembali usirannya demi istri dan keluarganya.

 

Jujur, Dilan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri telah menjauhkan ayahnya sedemikian rupa, tapi ia terus mengingatkan dirinya akan tekad untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ayah kian jarang pulang, Bunda juga menanyainya apa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita yang membesarkannya itu, tetapi nyalinya hanya sampai di tawuran sekolah. Melela adalah suatu keputusan yang terlalu besar baginya, apalagi kepada orangtuanya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tetapi apa yang Rangga pernah katakan kepadanya memang benar; ia sebaiknya menyelesaikan sekolah sebelum mengumbar dirinya dengan sejati. Secara logis, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

 

Namun, tidak lagi. Tidak ketika Dilan yang tengah menahan nyeri di tubuhnya pasca menyerang sekolah lain, tertekan karena serangan gengnya kali ini membuat satu nyawa hilang, tapi tetap saja terhindar dari pemecatan karena kuasa orangtua mereka. Ia sudah siap dipecat ketika Piyan mengabarinya bahwa salah satu anak yang dihajar Anhar jatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi dadanya. Mungkin serangan jantung, tapi tepat sekali ketika mereka menyerang. Ia terpukul, ia siap mengaku, tapi pihak sekolah memiliki cara lain. Ia hanya akan menghadapi skors sementara pihak sekolah akan membeberkan soal penyakit jantung yang diderita anak itu. Pikirannya kalut; mereka tidak dipecat, tetapi hatinya risau bukan main.

 

Lalu Rangga muncul di hadapannya.

 

Keyakinannya sontak buyar. Apa ini yang dialami Scrooge dalam cerita _The Ghost of Christmas Present_? Apa ini adalah buah dari dosa yang dibuat oleh Dilan? Tapi ia belum berbuat apa-apa, dan jika terus begini, sepertinya ia malah akan mengarah ke sana. Rangga yang tadi siang ia lihat masih membuat hatinya melompat dengan ketampanannya dan suaranya. Ranggani yang masih ia pandangi kini pun masih membuatnya berdebar dengan keelokannya yang tiada dua. Ia menggigiti ujung sedotan minumannya, ini bukan cinta. Ini tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap stimulan yang diterima melalui indera pengelihatannya. Tidak lebih, tapi juga ia tidak tahan.

 

“Halo.”

 

Sambil menghela napas, Dilan menengok ke arah suara itu datang. Kali ini lelaki yang lain lagi. Cukup tampan dan kelihatan rapi. Ia mengenakan kacamata, _sweatshirt_ hitam, dan celana denim. Antara pertengahan atau akhir 20-an. Mungkin mahasiswa. Jujur, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia adalah tipe yang diminati lelaki pecinta sesama jenis. Dia kurus, kecil, dan sekarang wajahnya babak belur. Apa ada _fetish_ tertentu terhadap wajah babak belur?

 

“Sorry, nih mas…” Dia tidak membalas sapaan lelaki itu, “Tapi saya nggak nyari.”

 

“Eits. Galak banget. Belom kena minum, ya?” canda lelaki yang rupanya senyumnya cukup manis, terutama dengan pencahayaan remang-remang begini.

 

“Udah, kok.” Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan botol soda dari Yoga.

 

“Yah, itu sih namanya belum. Gue beliin, ya?” bujuk lelaki itu dengan manis.

 

Siapa lah Dilan kalau menolak barang gratis. Tidak lama, lelaki itu memesankan sesuatu dari seorang bartender dan bersikeras berusaha mengajak Dilan bicara. Dilan menolak memberikan namanya kepada pria yang mengaku bernama Dave itu dan lebih banyak diam mendengar celotehannya. Ia jadi sulit melacak keberadaan Rangga karena lelaki cerewet ini, walau dia tidak seberapa mengganggu daripada bapak-bapak yang waktu itu membuatnya bicara dengan Rangga. Minimal si Dave ini kelihatannya cuma mau ngobrol. Ia pun menerima minuman yang dibelikan Dave sambil mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Dia kenal vodka murah yang dicampur UC1000, dia kenal alkohol yang kerap mengalir di tempat tongkrongan, tapi minuman ini kelihatan lebih absah. Lebih _legit_.

 

“Itu enak, kok.” Terang Dave yang tengah menyesap minumannya sendiri. “Manis. Kayak elu.”

 

 _Bisa aja, keran bocor_ , batin Dilan sambil menyesap minumannya dan…enak juga rupanya. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan alkohol yang pernah dicicipinya di tempat tongkrongan. Beda. Ia menyesapnya lagi dan merasakan tubuhnya mulai hangat dari dalam dan ada sensasi ringan di kepalanya. Dentuman musik mulai terasa enak terdengar pula.

 

“Yuk, ke tengah?” ajak Dave, “Bisa goyang, kan?”

 

Dilan tertawa kecil, “Bisa, tapi ini gimana?”

 

“Abisin aja dulu, baru kita jalan. Yuk!”

 

Dilan pun menurut. Tidak terdengar buruk. Lelaki ini bahkan tidak tampak berniat membawanya ke luar _club_ ini, jadi ia pun menenggak seisi gelasnya hingga tuntas, sedikit terkejut ketika kepalanya terasa jauh lebih ringan tapi tetap mengikuti Dave ke tengah _dancefloor_ di mana orang-orang berbaur dan menari. Di tengah lantai dansa, Dave meraih lengannya dan mengajaknya bergoyang sesuai irama musik. Tarian lelaki itu sederhana, tidak sulit seperti banyak orang yang pernah dilihat Dilan, tapi tetap saja ini adalah kali pertama ia menari di sebuah _club_ , jadilah ia hanya bergerak sebisanya sambil tertawa.

 

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bergerak meniru langkah kaki lelaki yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu. Pinggulnya berayun canggung, jemarinya menari, tubuh mereka kian dekat karena desakan dari pengunjung yang lain. Ia terkekeh menikmati sensasi melayang yang ia dapat dari alkohol di dalam sistemnya dan musik EDM yang berkumandang. Tanpa sadar, Dave sudah merangkul pinggang kecil Dilan dan terus menari dengan kedekatan yang demikian. Remaja yang dipeluk hanya tertawa dan menyandar, kepalanya terasa ringan. Panas yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang satu lagi juga membuatnya nyaman, rasanya hangat dan berbeda. Apakah ini yang namanya mabuk? Bahkan ia suka ketika napas lelaki asing itu menggelitik kupingnya, membisikkan godaan-godaan kecil yang terdengar lucu baginya. Dilan bahkan tidak menyadari kedua tangan lelaki itu yang sudah mulai menjelajah pinggulnya dan masuk ke dalam kaosnya. Ia tidak melawan karena rasanya nyaman. Itu saja.

 

Mendadak ia dipisahkan dari tubuh yang hangat itu secara paksa dan, lagi, ia melihat Rangga berdiri di antara dia dan Dave.

 

“Siapa nama _you_ tadi, Dave?” kata Rangga sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Boy yang kelihatan terguncang dan bingung, “Dia anak kucing _I_. Paham, kan?”

 

“O-ok, Ranggani. Gue nggak tau. _Sorry_.” Balasnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya; sebuah reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa Dave bukan orang baru di sini.

 

Rangga hanya mengangguk sebelum menyeret Dilan dari _dancefloor_ dengan minim perlawanan karena yang diseret sibuk tertawa dan menggelendot pada lengannya yang kuat. Sesampainya di area bar, Rangga mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi, menangkup dagu mungil anak itu dan memaksa mata mereka bertemu.

 

“Satu, menerima minuman dari orang asing itu tolol.” Desis Rangga, “Dua, sudah saya bilang kamu harus pergi dan jangan kembali. Bagian mana yang sulit dipahami?”

 

“Hehehehehehe…” Dilan terkekeh dan meraih pipi Rangga yang terpoles sempurna, “Ranggani…kamu cantik banget…”

 

Lelaki yang lebih tua menghela napas dalam. Kelihatanya Dilan benar-benar hanya minum alkohol dan itu lebih baik daripada kecurigaannya di awal. Alkohol yang diminumnya juga tidak banyak, menilai ia masih mampu berdiri dan berjoget, hanya saja memang anaknya _lightweight_. Inilah mengapa ia benci anak kecil; mereka sangat merepotkan.

 

“Ikut saya.” Putusnya sambil merangkul Dilan.

 

*

 

Menyeret Dilan keluar _club_ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Anak itu banyak menyender dan memeluk, membuat Rangga limbung di tangga beberapa kali, belum lagi mereka harus naik dua lantai. Setidaknya kali ini Dilan tidak kotor dan bau. Keringat dari hangatnya alcohol dan gerakan bodohnya di lantai dansa tidak seberapa mengganggu—bahkan, jika Rangga mau jujur, malah menarik baginya. Pipinya merah dan kulitnya terasa lembap, Dilan kelihatan sangat hidup dibanding pertama kali mereka sedekat ini, atau kedua kalinya mereka berjumpa. Ia menceracau, ia membicarakan soal Bleki, tentang tawuran, tentang ayah, dan tentang Bleki lagi.

 

Sesampainya di kamar, Rangga menendang sepatunya sendiri hingga copot, membantu Dilan melepas sepatunya, dan memapah bocah cerewet yang sedang menceritakan anjing penjaga rumahnya yang manis itu. Entah apa maksudnya. Begitu Dilan melihat kasur Rangga lagi, matanya membulat dan ia tersenyum lebar.

 

“Kita akan ngelakuin, nih?” tanya anak itu lantang, membuat Rangga yakin ia akan tersedak kalau mendengarnya sambil minum.

 

“Tidak.”

 

“Ehh??” Dilan berayun dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat Rangga yang tengah melepas aksesorinya di depan meja rias, “Kamu bilang…kalo saya balik, kamu akan perkosa saya…?”

 

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung mengerutkan keningnya, “Saya nggak suka seks yang nggak konsensual.”

 

“…Apa itu ‘konsensual’…?”

 

Rangga menarik napas dalam, “Suka sama suka.”

 

“…tapi aku mau, lho?” balas Dilan lagi sambil hendak duduk di kasur, tapi Rangga keburu menghentikannya.

 

“Kalo kamu masih inget kata-kata saya dulu, kamu cukup sadar untuk cuci-cuci, jadi-“

 

“Hhhh…bawel.” Ujarnya lalu menarik kaosnya melewati kepala hingga lepas, menghentikan kinerja otak Rangga untuk sepersekian detik begitu hamparan kulit lembut menguasai pandangannya.

 

Dilan berdiri sambil berayun dan membiarkan kaosnya jatuh ke lantai, matanya lekat di Rangga. Sekali lagi, Rangga harus mengontrol diri di hadapan tubuh yang jauh dari kata sempurna, tubuh yang tidak berbentuk seperti pria-pria yang pernah singgah di kamar ini. Dilan tampak bersih dan terawat oleh tangan-tangan telaten seorang ibu, bukan tangan-tangan _personal trainer_ atau pijatan-pijatan pramuria nakal yang ingin tips lebih. Tubuhnya pun hanya menguarkan wangi deodoran, shampoo, dan sabun yang diselingi bau keringatnya sendiri. Sederhana. Bersih. Dilan hampir-hampir suci.

 

“Aku nggak semabuk itu, Rangga.” Gumam Dilan.

 

Hati Rangga berderak. Ia merasa seperti tengah melakukan suatu tindak kriminal.

 

“Pikiranmu kacau, anak kucing…”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda mendekatinya seakan tidak mendengar dan meraih salah satu tangan Rangga untuk kemudian diletakkan di dadanya yang telanjang. Matanya tajam menatap lelaki yang terias sempurna di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat Rangga tercengang merasakan lembut kulit yang pesonanya sukses ia lawan berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia menelan ludah dan memandang Dilan dengan alis yang berkerut.

 

“Hei, stop-“

 

“Pikiranku kacau karena kamu.” Patah anak SMA yang kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri, napasnya bergetar, “…Tolong saya, Rangga, saya mau kamu…gak tau harus ngapain…”

 

 _Sialan_ , batin rangga seraya menarik lengannya beserta pemuda yang memeganginya.

 

 _Sialan_ , ulangnya di dalam hati sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Dilan yang kelihatan bingung, menatap bola mata kelam dan bibir yang merah bergetar.

 

 _Sialan_ , tambahnya ketika melekapkan bibirnya yang merah dengan bibir polos di hadapannya. Bibir lembut yang mungkin hanya pernah mencium wanita dan ibunya sendiri. Bibir itu empuk dan hangat, nikmat dirasa di bibirnya sendiri. Manis dengan sisa rasa jus buah dan nipis bercampur dengan aroma khas vodka bertemu triple sec. Cosmopolitan di bibir Dilan terasa lebih enak daripada dari gelas. Tangannya yang bebas merengkuh Dilan lebih dekat, membuat anak itu terkesiap dan membuka bibirnya, yang mana digunakan Rangga untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan membuat lutut anak itu lemas. Lidah Dilan tidak berdaya menghadapi lumatan lelaki di hadapannya; jelas Rangga jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada dia yang bahkan tidak tahu kapan harus bernapas, kapan harus menelan. Ia ingin mengerang ketika Rangga mengulum lidahnya, memagut bibirnya, dan mencuri napasnya. Celananya pun mulai terasa sempit ketika ciuman mereka putus, dan ia pun menghirup oksigen sebanyak ia bisa, tidak sabar ingin berciuman lagi.

 

Di hadapannya, Rangga tengah berusaha mengatur napas dan pikirannya yang buyar memandangi wajah Dilan; lebih tepatnya bibirnya. Bibir yang kini basah karena liur dan tercoreng oleh merahnya gincu yang dikenakan Rangga, menodai bibirnya yang ranum, juga dagunya yang mungil. Pemandangan itu membumihanguskan sisa kendali yang ia miliki.

 

Mungkin, Rangga akan jadi penjahat malam ini.

 

*

 

Ketika ia membuka matanya, itu bukan karena kantuknya telah hilang, tetapi karena suhu kamar yang panas. Biasanya Rangga perlu 20 detik untuk benar-benar bangun, tapi rasanya sekarang ia perlu lebih. Ia merasa sedikit pegal. Segar, tapi pegal-pegal dan agak lelah. Ia berkeringat walau tidak berselimut, terasa lembap dan lengket… _oh_. Dia baru ingat. Semalam. Dengan sisa pengaman. Dilan. Sontak bayangan wajah anak SMA itu berkelebatan di balik kelopak matanya; Dilan terengah, mengerang, dan memohon…Rangga segera membuka mata dan mengecek kasur dan kamarnya.

 

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 

Ada seberkas rasa sesak yang melintas ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia seorang diri di ruangan itu. Kipas angin kecil miliknya dalam keadaan mati, jendela terbuka, tidak ada bekas keberadaan seorang Dilan. Perlahan, ia menarik napas dalam dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamarnya. Baju, wig, sepatu, dan aksesori yang ia kenakan semalam bertebaran di lantai, tapi selain itu tidak ada jejak yang menandai adanya orang lain dalam kamar ini kecuali bayang-bayang sentuhan dan cumbuan pada tubuhnya.

 

Ia berdiri, mengabaikan ketelanjangannya, dan berjalan menuju meja rias untuk mengintip ke dalam cermin. Wajahnya lumayan berantakan walau ia sempat bebersih semalam. Masih ada sisa _eyeliner_ di sudut-sudut matanya, sedikit maskara alot di bulu mata, dan sisa lipstik di dagunya. Ia ingat, sebelum jatuh tertidur, Dilan yang bibirnya masih bernoda gincu sempat mencium dagunya. Mungkin ini bekasnya?

 

Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal. _One night stand_ memang sudah sepantasnya begini. Memang Dilan yang merayu akal sehatnya untuk menuruti nafsunya, tapi hak Dilan juga lah untuk memilih pergi bahkan sebelum dia bangun. Dilan tidak berhutang apa-apa kepadanya. Anak itu bebas datang dan pergi, mereka bahkan tidak cukup kenal baik untuknya merasakan kekesalan seperti ini. Semalam hanyalah pertemuan ketiga mereka, Dilan hanya anak kecil yang tengah eksplorasi di masa pubernya, dia bahkan tidak semenarik itu. Kenapa juga Rangga harus kesal? Karena harusnya dia yang mengusir Dilan dari hidupnya, bukan sebaliknya?

 

Mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia sontak menengok, terkejut ketika melihat Dilan mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam, masuk dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik. Anak itu juga terkejut menemukan Rangga berdiri di depan meja riasnya, tubuhnya yang sekal terpampang jelas tanpa ditutupi sehelai kainpun, membuat pipi anak itu merah menyala. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu, khawatir ada yang melihat ketelanjangan makhluk yang, kalau bisa, tidak ingin ia bagi-bagi keindahannya.

 

“K-kamu kok nggak pake baju??” tanyanya dengan gugup, matanya terkunci di lantai, tidak sedikitpun berani melirik kulit Rangga yang tercumbu matahari itu, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 

“…Kamu dari mana?” Rangga balik bertanya dengan suara pelan.

 

“Uh…nyari s-sarapan.” Balas lelaki yang lebih muda sambil mengayunkan kantong plastik yang ia pegang, “Suka bubur ayam, kan…?”

 

Alih-alih menjawab, Rangga malah mendekati Dilan, membuat anak itu salah tingkah dan mengambil langkah mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan pintu kamar. “A-apaan sih? Rangga…-“

 

Pria yang lebih tinggi menjebak pemuda itu di antara tubuhnya sendiri dan pintu kamar, salah satu tangannya menangkup pipi yang bertaburkan bekas jerawat dan mendongakkan wajah itu sehingga mata mereka bertemu. “Kamu sudah lihat semua semalam,” gumamnya, “bahkan itu,” ia memberi isyarat dengan matanya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri, “sudah mampir ke sini…” dengan ibu jarinya, ia mengusap bibir bawah Dilan yang berwarna merah jambu, masih agak bengkak akibat dipekerjakan semalaman, belum lagi sisa luka dari kelahi.

 

Ia benar-benar berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah Dilan yang menjadi semerah tomat dan maniknya yang bening mulai berair. Apakah ini rasanya memiliki mainan baru? Mungkin begini rasanya. Reaksi Dilan sangat menarik dan polos. Menyegarkan. Beda.

 

“Mana buburnya?” tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan lemas, Dilan mengangkat plastik yang ia bawa. Di dalamnya terdapat dua dus sterofoam. Ia tersenyum dan memberi ciuman kecil di pucuk hidung Dilan sebelum meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya ke dalam. Hal ini sontak membuat yang diajak merasa agak bingung.

 

“…Kamu nggak ngusir aku?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

 

Rangga hanya menariknya duduk di atas karpet dan menjangkau botol air di dekat kasur, “Nyamuk selalu datang walau disemprot atau diasapi. Saya masih bisa hidup walau ditempeli nyamuk, kok.” Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang dibeli Dilan dan memberinya kotaknya. Dia masih memiliki batasan, masih tidak menyukai Dilan berada di area Shangri-La yang sedemikian rupa. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga mencari ketika anak itu tidak ada. Sepertinya adil jika ia berkata apa adanya selama ia dapat mengawasi kegiatan anak SMA itu di sini. Anak itu tetap dapat melakukan apa yang ia suka dan Rangga tidak perlu berurusan dengan…keanehan yang terjadi kepada dirinya ketika anak itu tidak ada.

 

Wajah Dilan berubah cerah mendengar itu, “Jadi aku boleh ke sini lagi?”

 

“Memang kalau saya larang, kamu akan menurut?”

 

“Nggak!”

 

Ya, sepertinya akan baik-baik saja.

 

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau ada yang pengen tahu:  
> \- Dave itu karakter fuccboi yang diperanin Dimas Anggara di London Love Story, saya selipin hanya karena saya suka. :p  
> \- Siapa tahu penasaran sama penampilan Ranggani, dia dressnya mirip ini (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-PCsPvoYrRyg/Uyb9KdJQK1I/AAAAAAAADN0/DhRK1Fv5Z7w/s1600/mmdresslittlerock.jpg) tapi bronze gitu, terus wignya begini (http://www.thirdcamelot.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/how-to-do-rockabilly-hairstyles-for-long-hair-fresh-66-rockabilly-hairstyles-the-trendy-bination-retro-and-of-how-to-do-rockabilly-hairstyles-for-long-hair.jpg) tapi warnanya hitam.
> 
> Udah kali ya. Selebihnya, yuk ngobrol!


End file.
